A diffrent family
by JohnandLuke
Summary: In the maxim ride world, diffrent people. pretty much all oc. john is blank who is from blank and is part blank and if he doesnt figure out what the heck is going it will drive him blank .First story will be errors Please review.
1. Chapter 1

Dark…very very dark. Besides the pain that's all that there is. Pain and darkness huh what a pair. I try to

Think through the pain… where am I, who am I, WHAT am I? Memories… I have none. "Well that's not

entirely true" I think, eventually faintly remembering needles and a distinctly blurry figure. Giving up on

trying to conjure up a clearer image of the past I look to the present. I look around… still nothing but

darkness, absolute darkness. "That won't get me far" I think as I close my eyes. Now, feeling my

surroundings I discover that I'm in a small room. Maybe a box of some sort. "That should explain why

I'm so uncomfortable" I think as I move onto my back to where I'm laying down instead of curled up

randomly. "Ok, I'm in some sort of box or something…. Now how in the heck did I get in here!?" as my

thoughts start to wander I start to tap my feet. "NOT NOW" I exclaim. Great I finally get on my back and

NOW I have to piss. "keep it down" a small whispery voice pleads. "please just be quiet" it says in a

much sadder tone like the person behind the voice was about to start crying.

"Don't cry we'll find a way out" I say wanting to sound somewhat reassuring.

"You can't promise that" the voice whines as a memory creeps back into existence from the void that is

my mind.

"Hey kid what's your name?" I ask already knowing yet the sneaking suspicion was begging to be

confirmed.

"It's Jenny" the voice sniffly replies.

With half the suspicion already confirmed I dread my next question not wanting to be right.

"Jenny do you have a brother?" I ask, silently begging for the answer to be no.

Then with a deeper sadness than before she replies. "I have my bubba, his name is John."

At that very moment I begin to cry for the first time at the situation I'm in.

"I love you sis" I chokingly say.

After that all I hear is a tearful wail not knowing witch one of us its coming from.


	2. Chapter 2

think think think, what do I do.? do I try to reach Jenny by some means do I

wither away? no, no I have to do something but what? I'm in a freaking box!

wait is that... yes! its light its merely a crack but... its LIGHT. now being able to

see I asses my situation. ok, I'm on my back I have soiled shorts as well as a

small pile in the corner that is starting to stink...ok what else the box I'm in

has a wall with bars. and if theres light there must be a door in witch the light

is coming through. with the silence its safe to assume Jenny is sleeping. I look

at my hands. long fingers, long nails and bruised knuckles. I shrug. there's

nothing I can do there. now to the rest of the body. I look down myself the

best I can. several bruises and a few needle holes but besides that,I'm fine.

the light begins to spread and I lean forward eager to get a glimpse of

whoever or whatever is opening the door. a small head pops in, a head who's

eyes reflect my own. l stare into its eyes as it stares into mine.

"who are you"the figure inquirers.

eager to learn I reply "my names john what's yours"

the figure who I now belive to be a boy replies " my names Luke"

"well Luke could you get me out of here" I ask getting faintly annoyed.

"I sure can" Luke answers as he opens my cage.

as I get out of the cage,Luke who has now left the cover of the door to reveal

to be about as tall as I am and to be full of nervous energy

"we have to get Jenny" I say despite his rush to leave

At the mention of my sister Luke calms slightly and looks even more curious if

possible.I look at jenny's box. of course, shes sleeping. I look to Luke for

assistance.

"How do you open it" I demand getting impatient with him just standing there.

"right" he says as he demonstrates how to open my sisters box.

quickly, I grab Jenny and rush out of the room only to see three other kids.

I look around,shifting Jenny so I can carry her by her waist with

her arms around my neck. one is a girl with cat eyes and a lean body. another

girl has... wings? and finnaly there's a boy who has wide shoulders and a

massive ammount of hair on his head.

Luke introduces us "this is crystal" as he points at the girl with cat eyes

"this" he announces with a deeper voice "is bill"as he points to the kid with

wide shoulders.

and with finality he says "and shes hummer" as he points to the girl with

wings.

not long after he finishes hummers name an alarm . we

all bolt down the hallway. clearly ahead of everyone, I laugh just at the

thought of running free.


	3. Chapter 3

left,right left,left,right. Run just run forget the alarms forget the pain

forget the group,no don't forget the group. the group is all I have besides

Jenny who is only now starting to ,left,right,straight the

other way there's footsteps in that direction. and... somehow I see

faint,blurry figures through the walls...no I cant be seeing

people through...the walls.. nevermind that blur just turned the corner

and appeared ... this is weird well weirder than

anything they're getting stronger what's happening to me.

my eyes I cant see anymore not regular shapes and things but I can

see ...lines, people. the lines have to be in the walls and above us in the

lights. "Right" I yell immeadiately taking a right turn. hearing everyone

following me I run on. pain, pain runs through my head as I fall down

onto my back to avoid hurting Jenny. no they're everywhere the

scientists they've surrounded us and I cant get up. I look at a scientist

who is walking towards me, he has a gun. he looks sad for some reason I

cant understand.

"I'm sorry" he says he points the gun at Luke and shoots.

Luke screams out in pain but I realize something. there is now a blue dart

sticking out of Luke's thigh. not a bullet! a tranquilizer! the scientist then

begins to point and shoot each and every one of us. and for me twice.

hey guys how did you like it. I need reviews also I will be accepting. ideas for the story If you want submit one maybe ill use it.


	4. Chapter 4

ugh lets go through this again. where am I ?√ I am in a large room with a large window to the side. when I look out I can see some birds flying away with some bigger birds huh I wonder what that's all about. alright who am I ?√ I am John sister of Jenny member of the group. hmmmm group doesn't sound that great maybe flock...nah the only one with wings here is hummer how about pack, yea I like now the tough am I ? I have long fingers decent length legs no wings and my shoulders are fine. but I am definately not human. why else would I be here ? a man walks in moves something and gestures towards it.

"sit down" I guess he moved a chair and sit down where he moved he goes over and sits down himself ok I guess there's two chairs in this room and a check too bad there aren't any FREAKING lines to tell me this.

"your special you know that right "he asks.

I glare at him "you really wana do this right now ive had a really bad day"

he laughs "actually I tranqed you two days ago"

I sit there days! ive been out for two days just imagine what. can happen to the pack in two days,and Jenny!

I glare right through him pretty sure I'm snarling. "WHERE IS SHE."

"Jenny?,oh shes fine shes getting some nutrients and get..."

I slam my hand on the to self table is metal slaking hand on it hurts.

"TELL ME THE TRUTH". I yell getting irritated by this thing lying to my I know by the lines inside him, the ones in a little ball in his chest surrounding something,sped up.

"you're lying tell me the truth or get out of here" I can feel my fingers digging into my palm as I clench my fist. it doesn't matter I tell myself my hand will heal but if he lies again his face wont.

"your sister is in custody getting the same treatment you are"

this time he is telling the truth and I hate it. I wish he would have lied so I can rip him apart.

"and John"

I look at him

"despite whatever you may think I still love you two,son"


	5. Chapter 5

No,no it cant be. this man who shot my freinds tranquilizer or not cannot be Jenny and my father.

"I understand your shock, but I needed you to know"

I sit there, this guy has to be lying there's no way he is my there's no doubt that his lines inside his body didn't speed up when he said it.

"I don't belive you you know"I say

"I know you don't but I had to let you sister cant know shes too young to understand"

"even shes not too young to understand there's something funky going on here"I say almost laughing.

"you can drop the act I know you belive me,but there is another reason I came in here." "me among a few others have noticed something unusual about your brainwaves lately and I wanted to ask if you feel any different. any difference in sound,smell, sight,even taste."

"what are brainwaves and how do you know mine are unusual"I ask trying to figure out as much as I can.

"well your brain is functioned by electrical pulses and thoughts make a pattern in those pulses in fact pretty much every part of your body has electrical pulses running them."he says getting slightly impatient.

I think on this. electrical pulses,could I be SEEING electricity I mean that would explain the lines in the walls the scientists have to have electric cables in them.

"in your chest, do you have electricity in your chest?"I ask hurriedly

"yes in fact you have a lot in your heart."he answers getting tired of him answering questions not me.

That settles it I can see electricity but WHY.

"Now that ive answered all your questions answer mine do you feel any different."he demands

"nope don't feel any different but if you stick around you might get a rare glimpse of someone performing patricide.


End file.
